ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/The OFIBTY Project: Romaticality
Narrator: So here's what you missed on The OFIBTY Project: the theme was Theatricality. Which Justin won. Some couldn't get their theatrical side, though. Ellie: 'I'm really struggling with this theme. '''Narrator: '''Tyler had a little too many errors in the vocal booth. '''Shan: '''Tyler, I've never seen you struggle this bad... '''Narrator: '''Ultimately, it was little Nina who got the boot. Eight contenders remain for a seven arch role on Glee, and that's all you need to know so far on The OFIBTY Project! ---- '- In the Meeting Room -''' 'Tyler: '''I was so scared that I was going to go home... '''Confession Cam - Tyler: '''I barely scrapped by last week. This week, I'm ready for anything! '''Delilah: '''Well, you are one of the fiercest compeitors here. So you can't let them get the best of you. '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''Tyler is the closest friend I have here. Which is not saying much. I don't make friends; I'm here to win this damn competition. '''Joey: '''What do you guys think this theme is? '''Nasia: '''Well, there is eight of us right now, so I'm thinking something in pairs.. '''Justin: '''Guys! Robert's here! '''Robert: '''Hey guys, so this weeks theme is going to involve getting to know a contender really well because it's......Romanticality! '''Delilah: '''YES! '''Confession Cam- Justin: '''I'm a little uneasy. I've never been one for getting romantic... '''Robert: '''Your homework assignment is "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee. You will choreograph and pick your lines. Except, this week you will have to pick a partner for this performance. '''Mark: '*mouth drops* 'Confessin Cam - Mark: '''The remaining girls are pretty hot, so I'm hoping to have a really cute girl! '''Delilah: '''I think we should just look at the person we want. '''Nasia: '*nods and looks at Joey* 'Ellie: '*looks at Mark* 'Tyler: '*looks at Delilah* 'Tom: '*awkardly looks at Justin* 'Confession Cam - Tom: '''I'm a little upset that I got over looked. But I'm going to make those girls regret that they didn't choose me. *smirks* '- The pairs go in seperate rooms to practice -''' ---- '- Robert enters the choir room -' 'Robert: '''Hey guys! I hope you're really excited for this weeks guest mentor. This person knows all about relationships on Glee, and knows how to get that chemistry with whoever they perform with. Please welcome... '- Guest Mentor grabs gold cross -''' '- Dianna Agron walks into the choir room -' 'Nasia: '''OH MY GOD! '''Confession Cam - Nasia: '''It's Dianna Agron! She is my favorite Glee character! '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''A sexy chick, who knows how to date different guys! A much more famous version of me. '''Dianna: '''Hi guys, so I'm very pleasured to meet you. Romanticality is all about using the chemistry you have with someone in an acting or singing performance and making it believable as possible. '''Robert: '''So your homework assignment was "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee. '''Dianna: '''Wow, I'm excited to see what you guys got. *smiles* '- The contenders move the chairs, and the lights dim -''' '''Joey: Don't go breaking my heart''' Nasia': I couldn't if I tried ' Mark': Honey if I get restless' Ellie': Baby you're not that kind '''Tyler: '''Don't go breaking my heart' Delilah': You take the weight off me ' Tom': Honey when you knock on my door' Justin': I gave you my key '''Joey': Nobody knows it''' Nasia': When I was down ' Ellie': I was your clown' Mark': Nobody knows it ' Tyler': Right from the start '''Delilah': I gave you my heart I gave you my heart Tom: So don't go breaking my heart''' Justin': I won't go breaking your heart ' Everyone': Don't go breaking my heart '''Dianna: '''Wow, that was very romatic. So lets get down to it. Nasia and Joey, I liked how you kept me wanting more. You didn't over-do the whole love thing. Mark and Ellie, you guys didn't seem to eager with this peformance. I felt it could have been better. Tyler and Delilah, it felt more like it was sexy than romantic. You guys were very frisky with each other. It felt awkward for this theme. Tom and Justin, what I love about you two is: you were the only gay couple. No one else had the balls to get out of their comfort zones. Which can be very important on Glee. So bravo! '''Robert: '''Who do you pick as the homework assignment winner, Dianna? '''Dianna: '''It was very tricky, but in the end I felt that the winner obviously was.... '- Camera flashes between Tom, Justin, Nasia, and Joey -''' Dianna: 'Tom! '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''What the hell is Dianna talking about. Tom was stuck with Justin. It wasn't by choice. I'm not frisky! That's bull$@%*! '''Confession Cam - Tom: '''I finally won a homework assignment! I'm so proud of myself! *jumps around* '''Robert: '''Congradulations Tom, you will recieve a one on one mentoring session with Dianna, and a stand-out moment in the music video which is... '''Dianna: '"Take My Breath Away" by Berlin. 'Robert: '''But this week is going to be different. You will have partners, which Dianna will choose. '''Dianna: '''Tom, since you won the challenge, you can choose your partner. '''Tom: '''I'm picking Joey! '''Confession Cam - Tom: '''Picking Joey is strictly strategical! I want to ensure that I'm not in the bottom three this week. '''Confession Cam - Justin: '''I'm a little pissed Tom just threw me away like that. It's so rude. '''Dianna: '''So the other pairs are Delilah and Tyler, Mark and Ellie, and Justin and Nasia. '''Confession Cam - Nasia: '''I'm a little nervous about being Justin's partner. I'm afraid he might drag me down. ---- '- Vocals with Shan -''' 'Shan: '''Hello my little partners! '''Justin and Nasia: '''Hey! '''Shan: '''So Nasia, you go ahead and go first. Nasia: Watching every motion In my foolish lover's game '''Shan: '''That was fantastic! Justin, you're up! *smiles* Justin: On this endless oceaN FinaLLy lovers know No shamE '''Shan: '''That was a little pitchy, Justin. Justin: On this endless ocean Finally lovers know no shame '''Shan: '''Okay, much better. Delilah: Turning and returning To some sECret place inside '''Shan: '''Delilah, that was a little off. Delilah: Turning and returning To some secret place inside '''Shan: '*gives thumbs up* Good! 'Confession Cam - Shan: '''It's getting down to where just small mistakes can throw your chances. So I'm worried about some of the contenders this week. ---- '- Choreography with Zach -''' 'Zach: '''I hope you guys are ready! You're going to have to get romantic. *laughs devilishy* '- Justin and Nasia do their dance -''' 'Zach: '''Justin, you need to get more into this! '''Confession Cam - Justin: '''This is such a hard thing for me to do! '- Tom and Joey choreography together -''' 'Zach: '''I'm impressed, you guys are doing very well! '''Confession Cam - Tom: '''I said I was bringing my game this week, and I meant every word of it! '- Tyler and Delilah get real steamy and close -''' 'Zach: '''This isn't a porno! You two need to be romantic, not sexual partners! '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''I think I just had a real moment with Tyler. He's actually really cute. '- Delilah and Tyler continue to struggle -''' 'Zach: '''Promise me you guys will work on this problem, okay? '''Delilah: '''Sure. *rolls eyes* '- Ellie and Mark dance together perfectly -''' 'Zach: '''Good job, guys! Now make sure and practice! ---- '- Video Shoot with Erik -''' 'Erik: '''I'm going to need my homework assignment winner and his partner to step forward! '''Tom: '''Okay! '- Tom and Joey perform their parts -''' 'Robert: '''I'm very impressed with Tom this week. He's really stepped it up! '''Shan: '''He did great in vocals, as well! '''Erik: '''Okay, Ellie and Mark! '- Ellie and Mark peform, but Ellie messes up her line -''' 'Erik: '''Try that again, Ellie! '- The two re-do the scene, but Ellie still struggles -''' 'Robert: '''Those two didn't get very good critiques from Dianna about their chemistry, but they seem to be doing much better now. It's just Ellie is having problems with lip-syncing... '''Shan: '''They did fair in vocals. '''Erik: '''Okay, Tom and Delilah come fourth! '- The duo walks on the stage, and starts making out during their lines -''' 'Erik: '''Cut! What the heck is going on? '''Zach: '''These two have been unprofessional all week. I don't know what has gotten into them... '''Robert: '''I'm ashamed that they're making out of all times, right now. '- Delilah and Tyler perform their scene right, this time -''' 'Erik: '''Okay, my last couple! Nasia and Justin! '- Nasia does it correctly, but Justin looks uncomfortbale -''' 'Robert: '''I feel bad for Nasia, she's our best. And Justin keeps causing problems with their performance... '''Confession Cam - Robert: '''The contenders weren't at their best this week, but ultimately it will come down to the three that did the worst this week. ---- '- Music Video -''' 'Erik: '''Cue playback please! '- Music Video Starts -''' Nasia: Watching every motion In my foolish lover's game Justin: On this endless ocean Finally lovers know no shame Delilah: Turning and returning To some secret place inside Tyler: Watching in slow motion As you turn around and say Tom: Take my breath away Take my breath away Mark: Watching I keep waiting Still anticipating love Ellie: Never hesitating To become the fated ones Turning and returning To some secret place to find Joey: Watching in slow motion Tom: As you turn to me and say Joey and Tom: My love Tom: Take my breath away Justin: Through the hourglass I saw you Nasia: In time you slipped away Tyler: When the mirror crashed I called you Delilah: And turned to hear you say Joey: If only for today Tom: I am unafraid Take my breath away Take my breath away Joey: Watching every motion Tom: In this foolish lover's game Joey: Haunted by the notion Tom: Somewhere there's a love in flames Joey:Turning and returning Tom: To some secret place inside Joey: Watching in slow motion Tom: As you turn my way and say Both: Take my breath away Take my breath away ---- '- Reveal of the bottom three -' 'Robert: '''Hi guys, this gets harder everytime. This week was Romanticality. You had to use the chemistry you had with your assigned partners and use each other vocally and acting wise. Sadly, three of you will peform for Brandon tonight. Tom '''Tom: '''Yes, Robert? '''Robert: '''You did really well this week. Congradulations, you are first on the call-back list! '''Tom: '*jumps around gleefully* Thank you! THANK YOU! '- Tom leaves the stage -' 'Robert: '''Joey, Mark, and Nasia you are also called back. '- The three leave, leaving Ellie, Justin, Tyler, and Delilah on the stage -''' 'Robert: '''Ellie, you struggled during the video shoot, once again. '''Shan: '''Justin, you struggled vocally and even on the video shoot you weren't getting it right. '''Zach: '''Tyler and Delilah, not only did Dianna tell you two that you were being way to frisky, you continued even after hers and my critique to not do that. Sadly, you two will be performing for Brandon tonight. '''Robert: '''Ellie. '''Ellie: '*looks tearfully* Yes? 'Robert: '''You are called back for next week. '- Ellie leaves the stage crying -''' 'Shan: '''Lets get to the songs. Delilah, you will be singing "Toucha Toucha Touch Me" by The Rocky Horror Show, since you've been feeling so sexual. Justin, you will be singing "Shake It Out" by Florence + the Machiene Tyler, you will be singing "Cough Syrup" by Young The Giant. Now go practice your songs! ---- - Delilah's Rehearsing Room - Delilah: I was fEEling done in Couldn't Win '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''I won't lie, I'm a little edgy right now... '- Justin's Rehearsing Room -''' 'Justin: '''SHake It Out '''Confession Cam - Justin: '''This really sucks. I'm so scared of being here... '- Tyler's Rehearsing Room -''' 'Tyler: '''If I could find a way to see this straight '''Confession Cam - Tyler: '''I have confidence that I will do great! ---- '- LCP Time -''' '- Brandon and the mentors sit down -' 'Robert: '''So this weeks theme was Romanticality. The contenders had to use each other's chemistry while acting and singing. First up is Delilah, she struggled with being too frisky along with another contender in the bottom. '''Brandon: '''She sounds just like my type of person! '- Delilah enters the stage -''' '''Delilah: '''Hi, I am Delilah, and I will be singing "Toucha Toucha Touch Me" by The Rocky Horror Picture Show. '''Delilah: I was feeling done in Couldn't win I'd only ever kissed before You mean she? Uh huh I thought there's no use getting Into heavy sweating It only leads to trouble And bad fretting Now all I want to know Is how to go I've tasted blood and I want more More, more, more! I'll put up no resistance I want to stay the distance I've got an itch to scratch I need assistance Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me Creature of the night Brandon: 'This song fit your problem this week. Were you wanting to get touched? '''Delilah: '''Yes, so badly. But this song is stupid. I absolutely hate it. '''Brandon: '*laughs* I like your spitfire, carefree attitude. You're someone I want to see stay in this competition. So try and wait until Sexuality do let your freak flag fly, okay? ---- '''Robert: Next is Justin. He struggled with just about everything this week. Brandon: 'Okay, bring him out... '- Justin walks onto the stage -''' '''Justin: '''I'm Justin and I will be singing "Shake It Out" by Florence + the Machiene. '''Justin: Regrets collect like old friends Here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way And all of the ghouls come out to play And every demon wants his pound of flesh But I like to keep some things to myself I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn And I've been a fool and I've been blind I can never leave the past behind I can see no way, I can see no way I'm always dragging that horse around Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground So I like to keep my issues drawn But it's always darkest before the dawn Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Brandon: 'So I heard you struggled with everthing, why? '''Justin: '''I'm just not comfortable with this theme. I'm sorry. '''Brandon: '''Well, this is important to Glee. So you better think about that. '''Justin: '''Okay. '- Justin leaves the stage -''' ---- '''Robert: Last is Tyler. Tyler like Delilah was very sexual this week. Brandon: 'Alright, send him out. '- Tyler walks on stage -''' '''Tyler: '''Hi, I'm Tyler, and I will be singing "Cough Syrup" by Young The Giant. '''Tyler: Life's too short to even care at all oh I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh Oh oh oh oh A wet world aches for a beat of a drum Oh If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I should have found by now I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down 'Brandon: '''Wow, that was a very emotional performance. I'm suprised that you didn't take your shirt off though. It seems like you are a frisky type. '''Tyler: '''Well, I really have a crush on Delilah, for one thing. And I guess I acted inappopriate because I was shy around her. '''Brandon: '''A showmance is going on. This is going to be interesting. '- Tyler leaves the stage -''' '- Justin walks on -' 'Justin: '''Brandon, I thought about it, and I'm quitting the competition to save Delilah or Tyler. I can't do this. It's not for me. '''Brandon: '''Well Justin, you were eliminated anyways, but what you did was nice. Very nice. ---- - Justin waits for the other contenders - '''Tyler: '''I'm shocked you're quitting! I'll miss you, buddy. '''Nasia: '''It's so hard to say goodbye. You will be severely missed! *cries* '''Justin's exit interview: '''I don't want anyone to cry for me. I'm proud of how far I have made it. I don't have any regrets in this, this is only just the beginning! ---- "Keep Holding On" by ''Avril Lavigne There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Category:Blog posts